fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Luca Parker
Luca Parker is a protagonist of #OnlineStar. He is a third year student at the Public Radiant Garden School's middle school division. He is April Parker's twin brother and a close friend of Sakaki Mai. Bio Appearance Luca has got short, blonde hair and blue eyes, just like his sister. He usually wears his school uniform or rather formal, going by Apri's opinion, clothes. He dislikes the choice of clothes, his sister tends to do and isn't afraid of telling her this. Usually, Luca is called Little Professor by his step-mother due to his formal clothing style. He wears glasses. In the ending sequence of Follow! My! Star!, he appears alongside his sister wearing a pair of black trousers, a white shirt and a jeans jacket with neon green cube pattern and the binary number "" which in the ACSII system is "-". He wears his glaces and black headphones that are connected to the notebook, he is holding. The notebook has many neon-coloured stickers with different motives. He wears black sneakers. Background April and Luca's mother is not their biological mother. Their biological mother left their father when the two were still babies because their father cheated on her with another woman. After divorcing, their father married the woman who was Japanese by birth. The new family moved to Japan due to their step-mother's grandmother being ill. April and Luca don't know their biological mother and consider their step-mother as their mother. They live in a huge flat in Tokyo. Their father is the CEO of a compay, both don't talk much about. Their step-mother is a new reporter, although their financial situation does not need her to work at all. Both are used to get what ever they want. Luca is, just like his, quite addicted to video games and other computer and internet related things. Unlike his sister, he almost only focuses onto video games and isn't interessted in social networks, internet trends and animes. Usually, he is better then April in computer games, to his sister's frustration. He has been interessted in programming a little bit too in the last months. He has got a dog. Personality Luca is a rather quiet boy but neither shy or introverted. He has no problems with telling others his opinion but he thinks before talking, unlike his sister. He prefers to think about situations before doing anything. Luca never had any problems with finding friends and is quite popular in his class, althrough only between the male students. While he's a good student, he prefers computer science and physics above other subjects. Luca and his sister often argue and usually, Luca is the one to win those arguments after April had her time to be sulky. Usually, he holds her back whenever she is about to do something crazy and convinces her that it's wrong. As well, Luca is often annoyed by April. Unlike his twin sister, Luca actually notices that Mai behaves suspicious and seems to consider a connection to Kira. However, like April, he believes that Mai as their best friend would have told them. Etymology Luca is a form of the name Lucas which comes from the Latin word lux meaning light. Parker is an English surname that comes from "keeper of the park". Appearances As a main character, Luca appears in the majority of episodes. However, espacilly in the first episodes, he doesn't appear in reality always as Mai, the main character, attends another school and only appears through VirtNet chats. He also appears in the series' opening. Trivia * Favorite Food: Rice Balls * Favorite Color: None * Favorite Genre: None * Favorite Animal: Dogs * Blood Type: B * The given name of Luca and his sister both originate from Latin. * His VirtNet username is @LP0819, and he uses a picture of Tokyo's skyline as profile picture. * He is constantly considered to be Mai's boyfriend. Category:Characters Category:User:Millyna Category:OnlineStar Category:OnlineStar Characters Category:OnlineStar Main Characters